1. Field
The present invention relates to a method for installing program modules for operating a webpage, and in particular, to a method for installing ActiveX controls for operating a webpage.
2. Description of the Related Technology
ActiveX controls are reusable software components that can be used in connection with web pages over the Internet. ActiveX controls can be downloaded and executed by a Web browser. ActiveX controls can be developed in a variety of languages, including C, C++, Visual Basic, and Java. ActiveX controls allow provision of interactive web services.
In prior art, ActiveX control data was inserted in a webpage in a form of OBJECT tags. An example of ActiveX control data inserted in a webpage is as follows.                <OBJECT ID=“ChatObj” CLASSID=“CLSID:253380F7-1A0F-4C11-B218-C0E7E8E8C940” width=0 height=0 codebase=“http://220.75.249.252/control/entoichatctrl.cab#version=1,0,1,54”>        
When ActiveX control data is inserted in a webpage as described above, a web browser displays a security warning message and then inquires the user whether to install the ActiveX control of the data included in the webpage.
These security warning messages incur uneasiness for inexperienced computer users. In many cases, users intentionally or inadvertently fail to install even a crucial ActiveX control for the operation of the webpage and are denied web services. In particular, as the security warning messages are recently being displayed on the upper portion of a web browser and not in a form of pop-ups, ActiveX controls are often not installed, even in cases where it is necessary to install the ActiveX controls, because the security warning messages go unnoticed.
When ActiveX controls are embedded in a form of OBJECT tags, a web browser displays security warning messages for security purposes. Since a warning message which requests the user's consent is displayed for each webpage of a service provider, even for a trusted service provider, users experience inconvenience of repeatedly clicking consent buttons for each page to install the ActiveX controls.